Hey, Ikoma! THE FLOOR IS LAVA
by AzureKate
Summary: Takumi picks one of the worst times to tell Ikoma that soon, the floor will be lava.


Ikoma drove his pierce gun into the heart cage of the nearest Kabane, and in an explosion of blue light, it was destroyed. The Kabane's body flailed into the air, blood and meat splattering everywhere as it was thrown back onto the hard ground, motionless. Ikoma took several deep breaths, trying to regulate his breathing. His own heart was pounding, the cracks on his skin igniting like a fire. His body was very warm, and he could feel the beating of his heart through all of his veins. It was like pumping power through his entire body.

Nearby, Takumi was clinging to the railing of the Koutetsujou's outer walkway, watching Ikoma with fear in his eyes. But Ikoma was never really in any danger; he was killing all of the Kabane one by one as they approached. He was bit once or twice, but the torn flesh was far from bothersome. His adrenaline was washing away the pain.

"Ikoma!" Takumi yelled, trying to get his attention.

"Not now," Ikoma shouted back, killing another Kabane. He didn't so much as look over at Takumi.

"Ikoma, this is important! _Ikoma!"_

Ikoma was rushed by a crowd of screaming Kabane, who latched onto him from all sides, tearing flesh from his body like it was nothing. He yelled at them, and one by one threw them off and killed them with the pierce gun. When he had cleared himself of the hoard, he stood for a minute to focus on his deep breathing. His throat was starting to hurt, and he could feel the power waning.

" _Hey, Ikoma!"_ Takumi yelled again. Ikoma sighed heavily before whipping around to face the Koutetsujou.

" _What?"_ he screamed.

"This is important!" Takumi screamed back. Then, he cracked a smile, and Ikoma's stomach dropped. "Hey, Ikoma! In 20 seconds…THE FLOOR IS LAVA!"

A searing anger tore through Ikoma. This was hardly the ti—ah, shit.

He looked around hurriedly; there was really nothing for him to jump on. All of the buildings were built straight up: no windows or ledges.

" _Fucking_ hell, Takumi!" he screamed, running around frantically in search of something to jump on. There was fucking _nothing._

"10 seconds!" Takumi yelled through his laughter.

Ikoma furiously cursed at him and found nothing to get off the floor. He looked to the dead Kabane he'd just killed—and jumped over to them. He grabbed them by the ankles and wrists and began throwing them into a pile. The bodies piled up higher and higher, and then, when he heard Takumi yelling the last numbers of the countdown, Ikoma threw himself to the top of the pile, sitting on the shredded chest of a large muscled Kabane.

He turned to face the Koutetsujou, where Takumi was doubling over with laughter. Ikoma could practically feel steam hissing out of his ears from his anger. Of all times to bring out that awful fucking meme, Takumi had chosen _now._

"I'm gonna _fucking_ kill you," he said, though he was sure it was too quiet for Takumi to hear in the distance.

He winced when he felt teeth sink into the back of his thigh. He looked down; one Kabane was alive just barely—he'd missed the heart cage by a few inches. Ikoma punched the woman's face, breaking her jaw and freeing his leg. He stood up from his mountain of carnage, crouched, and jumped with full force. His thighs propelled him through the air toward the Koutetsujou, and he landed with a crash on the outer walkway. Takumi stared at him with wide eyes.

Ikoma bounded toward him. "Hey, Takumi!" he yelled. Takumi scrambled to get away. Ikoma was faster, and grabbed him by the back of his collar, lifting him up. "The floor is lava."

He tossed Takumi over the side of the Koutetsujou onto the ground, where Kabane were nearby. Takumi started scrambling to get to his feet, starting to tremble when he saw the Kabane notice him and start to come toward him. Ikoma giggled to himself, before leaning over the railing to watch as Takumi ran for the side of the hayajiro in a terrible panic, with Kabane coming from behind. He watched with a smug look on his face; once the Kabane were very near, he'd of course jump down to save his close friend.

But until Takumi was sure he was going to die, Ikoma was going to leave him down there.

"10 seconds, Takumi," Ikoma laughed. Takumi looked ready to cry, and a fat Kabane was quickly coming up behind him, drooling and reaching out with mutilated fingers.

Sure that Takumi had learned his lesson, Ikoma jumped down to save him.


End file.
